Angie Carrara
Ángeles "Angie" Carrará is the sister of Violetta's late mother, María. She is also Violetta's aunt and tutor. She worked at Studio On Beat as the singing teacher until she left for France in season 2. She has an incredible singing voice,like her sister Maria and her niece Violetta. Personality Angie is very funny, creative, sweet, nice, caring woman and she has a huge passion for music, just like her sister María and her niece, Violetta. Angie has an incredible voice. She used to work at Studio On Beat and is a very good teacher, so most of the students love to be taught by her. She always finds a way to be happy in any situation. She also has an incredible singing voice, but she doesn't use it a lot. She is a very good friend and knows how to keep a secret, even though that she sometimes wants to tell the truth, but she doesn't want to hurt someone else's feelings. Character History Season 1 At the beginning of the series, Angie is a nice, friendly, sweet, a good person and friend with a big heart and a big passion for music. At first, she wanted to tell Violetta and Germán that she was Violetta's aunt, but she didn't because she thought it's not the right time, she didn't want them to be mad at her because she told them that she's a governess and she didn't tell them who she really was and that she works at the Studio. But still, she has a very nice relationship with Violetta and everyone else in the Castillo's house, except for Jade and Matías. In the second part of the series she starts to develope her feelings for Germán, and they share their first kiss in episode 68 of season 1. It causes trouble in her and Pablo's relationship, and they broke up. In episode 70-71, Violetta found out about Angie's secret, and even though she's angry at Angie, she forgives her, and they end up becoming even closer. Season 2 Part 1 Angie gets very jealous of Jackie, the new dance teacher at the Studio who's Pablo's childhood friend. She also gets jealous of Esmeralda who gets along very well with Violetta and Germán, and becomes very upset when Germán and Esmeralda become a couple. After Esmeralda threatened her, Angie moves out of the Castillo's house. Also, Angie falls in love with the Studio's new pianist, Jeremias, but she doesn't know that Jeremias is actually Germán in disguise to spy on Violetta and "protect" her. Part 2 Angie writes a song called "Algo Se Enciende", but refuses to show it to the world. But Violetta "borrowed" the song to perform it in front of Marotti, so it can be used for YouMix. Angie finally agrees wit the idea of sharing her song with the world. When Angie finds out that Germán is Jeremias, she becomes very upset with him, and feels the need to leave Buenos Aires as soon as possible, but she doesn't know which path she'll take. Then, Angie receives an offer of a job as a songwriter in France. At first, she refuses to accept it because she wants to stay close to Violetta, but Violetta encourages her to take the opportunity, so Angie accepts the job and at the end of episode 66, Angie left for France. Trivia * Her sister, María, gave her a ring for her tenth birthday. * She loves caramel apples. * For her birthday, she would like a cake made with love from someone special.1 * She thinks Violetta has an amazing voice. * She can play the piano. * She loves singing. * She left for France in season 2, episode 66. * In order to make a choice, Angie usually uses dices to help her with her decision. * She has a crush on Germán. * She was a student of Studio On Beat. * She doesn't like Jackie at all. * She wrote the song Algo Se Enciende. * She is Violetta's aunt, but Violetta didn't knew until episode 70 of season 1. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Angie Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters